Bitter Love
by CheshireBear
Summary: Shizuo odia la cerveza, por eso Izaya decide hacer que le guste usando sus propios métodos. Para sorpresa del informante, el rubio acaba diciendo que ama el sabor amargo de este alcohol. ¿Pero de verdad está Shizuo hablando de cerveza o se refiere a otra cosa...? / Oneshot. / Lemon. / Felicidades Mer wpa y guapa y hermoza.


**FELICIDADES MER. TKM. YA ERES MAYOR Y PUEDES LEER ESTO QUE ES TÓ' PA TI. (?)**

**Pareja:** _ajdksd_ **Shizaya**, _bitches_~

**Advertencias:** **LEMONNNN** *^*) Está basado en un doujinshi de **I**numog que se llama _**L**ove & **H**ate_, pero no es exactamente lo mismo n_n

**Disclaimer:** **D**urarara le pertenece a **Ryohgo Narita**, pero todos sabemos que este tipo de escenas pasaban en realidad ´w`)

_Disfrutad~~_

* * *

La puerta del pequeño apartamento se abre y entra un cansado Shizuo, ya con la camisa de su traje de camarero medio abierta. Todo está oscuro y ni se molesta en enceder la luz, va directo a la cocina. Sólo quiere tomar un gran trago de leche y estirarse en la cama.

Abre la nevera y la luz le ciega por unos segundos.

—¿Qué...? —El ceño del rubio se frunce cuando mira el interior del electrodoméstico.— Sólo hay cerveza.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shizu-chan~ —Dice una voz a su espalda.

—¡Tú! —El mayor da un respingo y se gira. La luz del refrigerador ilumina lo suficiente para ver a Izaya bostezando, con una sábana cayéndole por los hombros.— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—Yo he traído las cervezas. —Le sonríe, ignorando su pregunta.

—¡Pero si odio la cerveza!

—Lo sé.

—Maldito acosador.

—Pero es por eso por lo que las he traído. —Izaya se levanta de la cama y abre las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz de la luna, que ilumina la habitación levemente.— ¡Voy a hacer que te guste! ¿A que soy amable?

—De ninguna manera. —Refunfuña Shizuo, mirando las latas de alcohol en la nevera.— Cógelas y vete de aquí.

—No puedes decir que no te gusta cuando no la has probado. —Camina con paso silencioso hasta llegar junto a su eterno rival y coger una lata fría.— Igual te resulta inesperadamente buena.

—Ya la he probado antes. —Contesta el mayor con voz tensa, empezando a hartarse.

Izaya se agacha junto a Shizuo y se escucha un chasquido que indica que la lata ha sido abierta.

—Toma. —Le ofrece con una sonrisa, acercándole la lata.

—¡No quiero! —Grita el rubio, alejándose un poco.— ¡Apesta!

Con un suspiro de decepción, el menor se acerca la cerveza a los labios y bebe. Levanta un poco la barbilla, y le mira con la boca llena de burbujeante bebida. Shizuo arquea una ceja, sin entender.

El pelinegro le echa una mirada de exasperación y repentinamente le coge por el cuello de la camisa abierta, acercándole hasta juntar los labios. Shizuo siente el amargo líquido pasar de la boca ajena a la suya y se ve obligado a tragarlo.

Tosiendo, se separa del menor y se limpia el alcohol que le ha caído por la barbilla.

—Lo has mojado todo... No eres bueno en esto, Shizu-chan. —Se queja Izaya, alzando un poco la lata medio llena y moviéndola.

—¿Pe-pero qué haces tan de repente, idiota? —Parpadea perplejo y algo avergonzado por el repentino contacto.

—Venga, otro trago. —El pelinegro apoya una mano en su hombro y vuelve a acercarse.

—Ey, espera...

Y sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando, vuelve a beber y rápidamente junta los labios con los suyos.

Shizuo intenta apartarse y se echa hacia atrás, pero las pálidas manos del menor le cogen por la nuca y evitan que se separe, obligándole a tragar la cerveza de nuevo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te empieza a gustar? —Le pregunta Izaya con una sonrisa.

—Está asquerosa y amarga. —Contesta Shizuo con una mueca, deseando borrar aquel sabor cuanto antes.

—Lo tomaré como un pequeño avance. —Ríe el informante.

Entonces toma otro trago de la lata, pero esta vez la deja en el suelo. Sonríe con la boca llena de líquido y Shizuo le mira con desconfianza, pero se deja hacer cuando le presiona el pecho con ambas manos hasta tumbarlo en la moqueta.

Cuando siente de nuevo la cerveza caer en su boca la traga al instante. Izaya sigue cogiéndole con firmeza el cuello de la camisa, sin dejarlo escapar. Y aunque ya no hay alcohol que pasar de una boca a otra, siguen besándose, sintiendo la lengua jugar con la ajena.

Bruscamente el rubio se incorpora y empotra contra la pared de la cocina al menor. Éste le mira con sorpresa, sonrojado y con la respiración agitada, pero recuerpa al instante su sonrisa burlona.

—¿La cerveza que tanto odias tiene mejor sabor cuando te la doy yo?

—Tú, pulga... —Shizuo también respira con dificultad, acalorado.

—¿Puede ser que hayas empezado a amar el sabor de la cerveza? —Dice riéndose por lo bajo, viendo el colorado rostro que le muestra el más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Shizuo le observa en silencio mientras el otro sigue carcajeándose. Entonces de repente le espeta:

—Sí, lo he empezado a amar.

—¿Eh? —Deja de reír de repente y ladea la cabeza, sin creer lo que ha oído.

—Te estoy diciendo que lo amo. —Gruñe el más alto con un rubor delator en sus mejillas pero con la mirada fija en los ojos rojizos del otro.

Izaya le mira con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, parpadeando sin comprender aquella palabras. Finalmente esboza una nerviosa sonrisa mientras aprieta con fuerza los dientes. No va a dejarse sorprender por algo que diga _él_.

—¿Ya estás borracho, Shizu-chan? —La sonrisa le tiembla un poco y se maldice a si mismo por saber lo rojo que se está poniendo.

—Cállate. —Ordena el rubio, dando lo que para él es un golpe suave en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de Izaya. Se acerca a él lentamente, respirando con agitación.— He dicho que _lo amo_.

—Shizu...

Pero no puede continuar, pues los labios de su enemigo mortal no se lo permiten. La lengua cálida del mayor acaricia la suya y se estremece, dejándose llevar por la intensidad de la sensación. No puede negar que Shizuo siempre ha sido bueno con la boca.

Como ya es inevitable y sabe perfectamente a qué llevará toda esta broma de la cerveza, se abraza a su cuello y le rodea la cintura con las piernas cuando éste se pega más a él. Le devuelve el beso con ganas y le enreda los dedos en el rubio cabello, notando como el mayor se calienta cada vez más.

Sonríe cuando separan sus labios y siente las manos de Shizuo acariciándole los costados, levantándole a la vez la camiseta negra. Sin embargo, su corazón se acelera cuando ve los ojos castaños que le observan de cerca, llenos de deseo, e intenta apartarse.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta Shizuo frunciendo el ceño. Entonces ve la expresión perpleja del informante y alza las cejas.— ¿Qué te pasa?

—El suelo. —Contesta él casi sin pensar.

—¿...qué? —Entrecierra los ojos, empezando a enfadarse. ¿Le está tomando el pelo?

—Que... el suelo está duro.

—Serás idiota. —Suspira el rubio, cogiendo la barbilla con una mano y besándole de nuevo, ignorando el diálogo absurdo que acaban de tener.

—No. —Izaya pone una mano entre su boca y la de Shizuo y éste le mira furioso.

—¡Joder! —Bufa el mayor levantádose de golpe, llevándose con él al pelinegro y cogiéndolo en brazos.— Eres _tan tan tan_ molesto.

—Shizu-chan. —Le llama el menor, cogiéndose a su cuello para no caerse de sus brazos.

—¡Cállate!

—Pero Shizu-chan... —El rubio lo tira sobre la cama. Él no se mueve, sino que lo mira en la semi penumbra del cuarto.

—No pienso escuchar más de tus tonterías. —Dice Shizuo bajando el tono de voz y poniéndose encima de Izaya, apoyando rodillas y codos en el colchón.— Así que...

—Oye. —Llama de nuevo, sintiendo la respiración ajena cerquísima. Puede ver los ojos castaños de su enemigo brillar con impaciencia.

—¿Qué, maldita sea? —Pregunta con voz ronca y excitada.

—Me he negado, así que esto es considerado violación. —Susurra Izaya con voz suave, mirándole como si fuera una chica a punto de ser violada de verdad.

—¡Eres... eres...!

—¡Pero lo peor es que eso te excita! —Se ríe el pelinegro, dándose la vuelta e intentando huir de debajo del mayor.

—¿Y qué si me excita? —Casi grita Shizuo, cogiéndole por el cinturón y poniéndolo de nuevo bajo él, esta vez boca abajo.

—Lo estás admitiendo entonces. —Le mira con sus ojos bermejos por encima del hombro, con una media sonrisa.

—¡No! —Ruge el rubio, alzándole las caderas a Izaya y obligándole a apoyar las rodillas en la cama.

—¿Y qué es eso tan duro? —Jadea él cuando Shizuo se apoya contra su trasero.

—Dios, cállate de una vez. —Le susurra cerca del oído, buscando la hebilla del cinturón hasta encontrarla y abrirla.

Izaya da un pequeño respingo cuando la mano del mayor se cuela dentro de sus pantalones y le acaricia la ya dura entrepierna. Se coge a las sábanas con fuerza y mira por encima de su hombro. Ve una pequeña sonrisa casi triunfal en los labios de Shizuo. Aquello le fastidia, así que mueve el trasero contra sus caderas, causándole un breve gemido de sorpresa. Eso está mejor.

El más alto le fulmina con la mirada, pero no dice nada. Se incorpora un momento para desabotonarse la camisa con impaciencia. Incluso se la arrancaría si pudiera, pero es la querida ropa que su hermano le regaló, así que se la quita con prisa pero también con cuidado y la deja en el suelo suavemente.

El pecho duro y algo moreno de Shizuo es iluminado por la suave luz de la luna mientras el pelinegro le sigue observando en silencio. Entonces los ojos de los dos se cruzan y el menor da un respingo, pillado _in fraganti_.

Cambia de posición y se sienta en el colchón. Puede ver el rostro de su enemigo, perplejo pero sobretodo enfadado e impaciente. Pero él se sigue encontrando raro. Se sorprende por estupideces y se queda embobado con cualquier cosa. ¿Será la cerveza? Si apenas ha bebido...

Entre liosos pensamientos, se deshace él también de su camiseta negra y la tira en la moqueta de la habitación. La expresión de Shizuo se ha suavizado un poco y se acerca por encima de la cama con lentitud, como si fuera un depredador cazando a su presa.

Izaya ya no intenta huir, sino que le mira con el mismo deseo, respirando por la boca con agitación. No va a aceptar que se muere por su contacto, pero _así es_.

Quiere que la bestia le hiera.

Pero Shizuo parece tener otra idea diferente a _herirle_. Entre ellos todo siempre es rudo y violento, pero esta vez parece más tranquilo y controlado. Apoya la espalda contra la pared y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a Izaya, que sabe perfectamente qué hacer.

No es que le guste hacer las cosas de esa manera, pero ha llegado a un punto en el que la lujuria le puede y ya no le importa la forma sino el acto en si.

Antes de sentarse sobre sus piernas, se quita la ropa restante, quedando totalmente desnudo. Siente los ojos de Shizuo sobre su él, como si intentara memorizar cada tramo de piel blanca, pero no le importa.

Con cuidado se sienta finalmente sobre las piernas cruzadas del mayor y entrelaza las suyas alrededor de su cintura. Suelta un suspiro al sentir la erección del rubio contra si, deseando tenerle ya dentro.

Sintiendo las manos de Shizuo bajando cada vez más por su espalda, decide que va a liberar a la "_bestia_", así que se pone a desabrocharle el cinturón. Entonces siente unos dedos penetrándole con cuidado y lentitud, como si temieran herirle.

Jadea y apoya la frente contra el hombro ajeno. Tiembla cada vez que los dedos de Shizuo logran entrar un poco más en su interior, pero aun así logra desabrocharle los pantalones y acariciar directamente la tensa piel. La excitación aumenta al escuchar un suspiro de placer por parte del mayor.

—Hazlo de una... vez... —Le ordena Izaya abrazándose a su cuello.

—¿Eres idiota? Te haría daño. —Gruñe él sin dejar de acariciar el interior del menor con suavidad.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —Pregunta alzando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

Shizuo no le responde, pero le mira con el ceño fruncido, como si con eso lo dijera todo. Los labios de Izaya se entreabren, a punto de decir algo. Entonces el rubio rueda los ojos y le coge por la nuca con la mano libre, acercándole hasta unir sus labios.

Al principio el pelinegro se resiste por alguna razón que ni él logra entender. Pero poco a poco cede ante el delicioso movimiento de la lengua del mayor y gime en su boca cuando saca los dedos de su interior súbitamente.

El beso acaba pero al pelinegro no le da tiempo de coger aire, pues siente una conocida presión en su entrada y aguanta la respiración. Siente las manos de Shizuo en su cintura, presionándole hacia abajo para penetrarlo con lentitud.

Cuando finalmente Izaya se llena por completo de Shizuo, se permite respirar. Y respirar, por alguna razón, le lleva a pensar... pensar en cómo a comenzado todo aquello.

Izaya sabe perfectamente que el chico que ahora le mueve en un suave vaivén de arriba a abajo odia la cerveza. La odia tanto como a él o tal vez más. No soporta el sabor amargo de ese alcohol y tampoco le soporta a él. Es verle y su rostro cambia a uno de enfado, pero siempre ha sido así, desde que se conocieron.

Pero ahora de repente el estúpido de Shizu-chan dice amar la cerveza. Eso es imposible... _¿no?_

—S-Shizu-chan... —Susurra en su oído mientras el otro le sigue moviendo.— Espera...

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Jadea el mayor, parando el placentero movimiento por un momento.

—Empezar a amar algo que odias... es imposible, ¿no? —Le pregunta, apoyando la frente en su hombro, sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

—¡Deja ya eso! —Contesta tras unos segundos de vacilamiento.— ¿Es que no puedo amarlo?

"_Cerveza. Estamos hablando de cerveza._" se repite una y otra vez Izaya en su cabeza.

El pelinegro se aparta un poco de él pero sigue con las manos entrelazadas tras su nuca. Respira hondo, sintiendo al mayor aún duro en su interior y le mira con expresión de molestia.

—¿Es que quieres que diga que me molesta?

—¡Odias la cerveza! —Casi grita el menor, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—Te estoy diciendo que me gusta. Lo amo. —Dice susurrando lo último, viendo cómo las mejillas de Izaya se tiñen de rojo por alguna razón que él desconoce.— Oye, no pongas e-esa cara.

—T-t... Te odio... —Suelta las manos entrelazadas e intenta apartarse de él con pocas fuerzas, pero Shizuo coge una de sus muñecas, como si aquello fuera a retenerle.— ¡Te odio! ¡Muérete!

—¿De verdad quieres eso? —Sonríe Shizuo, alzando una ceja.

—¡M-muéret-...! —Pero el rubio ya le está besando de nuevo, sin dejarle seguir.

Por muy confundido que esté respecto al tema de la cerveza y el repentino amor de Shizuo por ella, se deja besar. Forcejea unos segundos contra el agarre de su muñeca, pero finalmente se da por vencido.

Shizuo se inclina lentamente hacia delante, dejando caer al menor sobre el colchón, cortando así el beso. Izaya le mira jadeando y con las mejillas ardiendo. Frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada al darse cuanta de que el mayor le observa sin pudor alguno.

Con una lentitud exasperante, el más alto le vuelve a penetrar. Sonríe triunfal al esuchar el gruñido del pelinegro, quejándose por la dulce tortura que lo único que consigue es excitarle cada vez más. Como protesta añadida, le clava las uñas en el pecho, dejando medias lunas en la piel morena del mayor.

Por una vez en la vida el rubio decide hacer caso a las órdenes no dichas de Izaya y empieza a embestirle con fuerza, sintiendo cómo las piernas de su enemigo le rodean la cintura casi al instante.

Nunca admitirá lo mucho que le gusta ver al molesto informante así, debajo suyo, gimiendo sin apenas poder controlarse y mirándole con toda la lujuria que una mirada puede cargar. De esta manera no es ruidoso... bueno, sí lo es, pero de una forma que le gusta.

Siente las uñas del menor clavándose en su cuerpo, primero en el pecho y después en la espalda, pidiéndole más cuando casi está dándolo todo. Entonces Shizuo se esfuerza más, aumenta el ritmo, la fuerza, el deseo, y descubre que no está ni siquiera rozando su límite ni tampoco el de Izaya.

Le besa de nuevo, con fiereza y brutalidad, porque sabe que su eterno rival va a aguantarlo todo con tal de no quedarse atrás, aunque en realidad le esté destrozando. Se devoran el uno al otro y sabe que no va a aguantar mucho más el ritmo actual, pero no por cansancio, sino porque puede sentir ya el comienzo de un placentero orgasmo.

Izaya se tensa por completo al sentir cómo el rubio se derrama en su interior y la increíble sensación le lleva al mismo resultado, manchando su vientre con el espeso líquido blanco.

Shizuo no se molesta en apartarse de encima del informante, sino que se deja caer encima suyo como un peso muerto, respirando entrecortadamente. Sólo al acabar siente lo cansado que está en realidad. Izaya se queja debajo suyo, jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

—No... puedo... respirar, idio-... idiota. —Se queja el pelinegro, removiéndose bajo los setenta kilos del mayor.

—Ahh... Qué molesto. —Susurra Shizuo, saliendo del interior de Izaya y causándole un último gemido.

Finalmente se quita de encima del menor y se tumba en el colchón, mirando al techo durante unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que hace un rato que ha girado la cabeza y está mirando al pelinegro de su izquierda.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Izaya, dándose cuenta de la atenta mirada castaña. Shizuo no le contesta, sino que se acerca de nuevo a él y le da un corto beso en los labios.— P-pero qué... Shizu-chan...

—Cállate. —Le gruñe, cogiendo las arrugadas sábanas para taparse.

—Tan raro... —Susurra el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza mientras le mira de reojo. Con un suspiro, empieza a incorporarse. Tuerce los labios al sentir un conocido pinchazo al final de la espalda.— Me voy.

Pero algo le retiene en el último momento.

Izaya baja la mirada y ve que un moreno brazo le rodea la cintura, atrayéndole. Sin poder evitarlo, esboza una sonrisa.

—Por cosas como estas te odio, Shizu-chan. —Sisea el menor mientras vuelve a tumbarse en la cama. Automáticamente, los brazos de Shizuo le rodean, abrazándole desde atrás. Siente su respiración tranquila en la nuca y se estremece.

"_Esto es definitivamente raro..._" piensa Izaya justo antes de dormir por puro cansancio.

.

Un suave movimiento le despierta y cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que aún es de noche, pero que probablemente falte poco para que amanezca.

Al pasar la mano por el colchón, también se percata de la ausencia de cierto rubio. No necesita girarse para escuchar su suave respiración dirigiéndose a la cocina. Entonces Izaya empieza a recordar la confusa conversación acerca de la cerveza por vigésima vez.

"_Sí... a pesar de todo estábamos hablando del sabor de la cerveza. Él estaba hablando de la cerveza. Sólo cerveza. Lo sé, pero..._"

El menor da un respingo en la cama cuando escucha el sonido que hace la nevera al abrirse. Parpadea con expectación, estando atento a cualquier ruido.

—¿Dónde habrá puesto todo lo que había...? —Suspira Shizuo desde la cocina.— No hay nada excepto cerveza.

Los ojos rojizos de Izaya se mueven nerviosos ante los segundos de silencio del rubio. Entonces se escuchan sonidos delatores: una lata abriéndose y líquido siendo tragado.

El pelinegro aguanta la respiración, pero la reacción de Shizuo no tarda en llegar.

—...está amarga. _Asquerosa_. —Se queja el rubio, tosiendo un poco.

Izaya se cubre el rostro con las manos, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar y temblando ligeramente bajo las sábanas.

—Q-qué...—Susurra para si mismo, sabiendo que el sonrojo de sus mejillas es más que inevitable.— Estúpido... Shizu-chan...

Al fin y al cabo, Shizuo _no estaba hablando de la cerveza_.

* * *

¿Esto no es un poco _fluff_ para ser un Shizaya? (?)

Bueno, tal vez, pero no importa :_D

**Espero que os haya gustado ´w`)/**

_Nos leeeeemos~~_

**PD** para la **alpaca wapix**:_ u like it mer_ is this _okeh_ for u? think. **what age are u**? u have **16** nao. u are **mayor** and _cool calvo_ too. **i rabu u ok**. but no homo ok.


End file.
